1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a wheel suspension, comprising a piston-cylinder assembly with a working cylinder, a piston rod, and damping valves; a main spring connected in parallel; an additional spring, by means of which the working cylinder of the piston-cylinder assembly is supported against a vehicle body; and a piston arrangement by means of which the mounts supporting the additional spring can be adjusted relative to the vehicle body on the longitudinal axis of the piston rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
In motor vehicles, especially in the case of vehicles with high centers of gravity, there is a tendency for the wheel on the outside of the curve to undergo too much inward spring deflection when the vehicle is traveling around a curve. For many years, efforts have been made to counteract this rolling tendency around the longitudinal axis of the vehicle by taking measures to increase the transverse stability. There are also ways of stabilizing a vehicle directly by means of vibration dampers (e.g., DE 10 2004 019 991 A1); in this wheel suspension, a vibration damper is provided with a housing, a piston rod, and a main spring connected in parallel to the piston rod. In this prior art, an actuatable piston arrangement can be adjusted relative to the vehicle body to stabilize the rolling; this makes it possible to obtain a controllable or partially active motor vehicle chassis of simple design and short adjustment distances. These known wheel suspensions all suffer from the disadvantage of complicated construction and also require an appropriate external energy source to make the required distance adjustments.